


A Pearl

by truerowdyvoid



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Other, Oviposition, but you only get mentions of one, clitoral stimulation, implied that javik's got a dick AND a vagina
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:28:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22685488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/truerowdyvoid/pseuds/truerowdyvoid
Summary: Javik calls Shepard over to help with a peculiar problem.It's eggs. Eggs are the problem. Don't read if you're not interested in oviposition.
Relationships: Javik/Shepard (Mass Effect), shavik - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 50





	A Pearl

**Author's Note:**

> Hm, never thought I'd be writing something like this, but we learn something new about ourselves every day, don't we? 
> 
> Shepard's gender and sex are left ambiguous, imagine what you'd like.
> 
> This takes place completely unrelated to my other Shavik works.

Shepard shifted awkwardly by the door. They hadn’t seen Javik in a few weeks, and so it felt almost intrusive to be entering his apartment, even though he’d insisted they come over. This was after nearly a month of excuses not to see them. A stomach bug. A headache. “I think I have the flu. Yes, I’m sure. No, you can’t come take care of me.” Always rushed, always punctuated by him abruptly hanging up the phone.

It had been a month, maybe. A month since they’d fucked for the first time, after Shepard’s birthday party. Everyone else had cleared out, and Javik had told them there was an additional gift he could give them, if they wanted it. Shepard had been hesitant. The first gift had been several plastic baggies, each containing a guppy in a different color, to replace the ones that had… disappeared from their fish tank on the Normandy. As delightful as that was, they hadn’t wanted to push their luck. But they accepted nonetheless, and Javik just smiled with those narrow, pointed teeth of his, placing a hand over theirs. Holding hands turned to kissing, turned to touching, turned to Javik eventually dropping to his knees, helping the commander out of their pants, and giving them the first oral they’d received in a long, long time.

He’d asked nothing in return. And now, though he’d been the one to offer, he had cold feet. Typical. The dodging and excuses were frustrating and confusing. He’d seemed so happy that night, arm lazily slung over them as he slept. What was the fuss now?

They rung the doorbell, crossing their arms. It was hard to tell how to act around him. Despite his prickly nature, he’d taken a liking to Shepard, and though he’d never admit it, he all but clung to them at the various social functions the crew attended following the war. Yet still, their conversations could be awkward and stilted. This was potentially the result of Shepard’s attraction to him, plaguing them with the desire to know more, speak more, engage with him on a level that perhaps made him uncomfortable. It made Shepard uncomfortable too, to hold such an attraction, as well as the mortifying understanding that they were so similar. Shepard could play the game a little better than Javik, sure, but when the two of them were at their most vulnerable, having twin panic attacks in a convention center bathroom because some moron had thought to honor them with a montage of war footage and a life-size Reaper replica, well, weren’t they just the same product of different eras?

It had been a bonding experience.

“Commander.” He poked his head around the door.

“How many times do I have to tell you to call me-”

“Fine, fine. Come in, Shepard.”

The apartment was mostly dark, save for a light in the kitchen. It was hard to get a good look at him. What exactly is going on here? A slight churning in their stomach begged them to ask him to turn the lights on, but figuring there must be a reason for it, they tamped it down.

“So...how are you doing?”

“Bad.”

“I’m sorry, is there anything I can do to help?” At risk of catching whatever malady he potentially had, they got a little closer to him. As they stepped down the hall, Shepard saw him silhouetted against the dim light. He looked as though he’d gained some weight in the belly, which he crossed his hands over as soon as he noticed them looking. “Sorry, it was rude of me to stare. Nice dad bod.”

“I’m not even going to ask what that is. It’s horrible, right?”

“Not at all! Everyone’s entitled to gain some weight, especially now that you’re settling down.”

“It’s not that. I… let’s sit down.”

He led them to his bedroom, where he perched on the edge of the mattress, anxiously bouncing one leg repeatedly.

“There is no easy way to say this, so I’ll be blatant,” he sighed. “I… I haven’t told you anything about Prothean reproductive biology, no?”

“Well, you’ve told me a little.”

“...When?”

“Remember the bathroom debacle on the ship? Specialist Traynor was a little tweaked about which restroom you were using when you first boarded, to which you replied, and I quote, “Protheans have both”?”

“It’s been a while, I forgot.”

“Yes, well, I didn’t. But that’s all I know. Go on.”

“I know this will be strange to hear by human standards, so please don’t get upset. I’m having an issue with my eggs.”

Your what? Outwardly, Shepard simply made a sympathetic face. Play the game. Don’t make this harder than it needs to be.

“You see, it’s similar to human menstruation. I looked it up and that’s the closest equivalent I could find. Once a month, if I’m not fertilized, an egg with only my genetic material will form, detach, and come out. The process can stop for any number of reasons, but in my case, I think it was stress during and following the war. So I missed it for… eight months? I believe they implanted themselves in my womb but didn’t mature. Until now. So now I look like… this.” He gestured toward his abdomen.

“Jesus, so you’ve got eight in there? Is that safe? I’ll take you to the doctor if-”

“No!’

Shepard flinched, and Javik winced at his own tone. He shook his head.

“Sorry. No. I can’t do that. They don’t know anything about Prothean biology, and I know that your race would view this as an anomaly. I’m not interested in being treated like a freak. And I know how to fix it, anyway.”

“So why haven’t you?”

He closed his eyes.

“To pass an egg typically requires… external stimulation.”

Shepard felt their face grow warm. 

“...Sexual, stimulation, you mean?”

“Yes.” He was flushed as well. Prothean blood was blue, giving his face a bright teal color, the red frill of his neck turning a shade of purple. He fidgeted with his odd three-fingered hands, unable to meet Shepard’s gaze. The rhythmic bouncing of his leg grew faster.

“Can’t you just… do that yourself? Do Protheans jack off?”

“We do, we do, I just. My hormones are very high as a result of this, and it. It hurts. I can’t make myself do it.”

“It hurts?”

“It’s just very tender and sore and I - I can’t believe I’m telling you any of this, I - it’s easier to, say, get stitches applied by someone else than to stitch your own wound, right? That’s the best comparison I can come up with.”

Shepard felt like they might faint.

“So you want me to…”

“Only if you’re okay with it. But you are the only person I can trust with this.”

“What about Garrus? You two are pals.”

“He’s too sharp.”

Shepard burst out laughing. Javik put his head in his hands.

“I knew I shouldn’t have done this.”

“No, I’m not laughing at you, it’s just funny. God, I guess he would be a bit of a hazard down there, huh?” They slapped their hands down on their thighs and stood up, suddenly all business. “Alright, how do we do this?”

“You’re serious?”

“I… I guess I am, yeah.”

Javik colored even more, pursing his lips and nodding.

“You’re a true friend, Shepard. I promise I’ll find a way to make it up to you.”

“Yeah, I think you owe me dinner after this.”

“Even sexual favors, I can do those, I could-”

“Whoa, hey. You don’t owe me that. I’d feel weird if you did sex stuff with me as payment for helping you with a medical issue.”

“Oh.” He fell silent, again looking away.

“I mean… okay, you know what? It would be weird if I didn’t tell you this before we get down to business. Hey, look at me.” They sat back down, took one of his hands between theirs. There was confusion in his eyes. “I really liked what we did. Well, what you did. I wouldn’t mind, um, having fun like that on a more regular basis. If you wanted. God, I’m bad at this,” they laughed. “I mean, I like you as a person too! I think about you and I get butterflies in my stomach.”

“What?”

“Sorry, I um… it makes me feel good, when we’re together. Happy. So I mean, even though I know this might hurt you, I’m probably going to get some enjoyment out of it whether I’m trying or not, just because I’m very attracted to you. Oh, that’s weird. Sorry.”

“Shepard.”

“Yeah?”

He removed his hand from theirs, placed it on their waist, and drew them in close. Their eyes met briefly before their lips did. The confusion was gone. As clumsy as Shepard’s words had been, he understood. When they broke apart, they rested their cheeks together for a few moments, and Shepard’s breath caught in their chest.

“That was nice,” they murmured.

“Mm. It was.”

“Should we get down to business, then? Do you mind if I turn on a light?”

“You can turn on the smaller lamp there. Anything more would make my head hurt.”

“Hormones?”

He nodded as he lay back on the bed. It was nice to see him more clearly.

“Should we get a towel or something?”

“First closet on the left.”

Javik looked odd, legs splayed, towel under his hips, but Shepard couldn’t help but find it endearing. 

“Should I take my clothes off?” they asked.

“If you want. It might be a good idea, I wouldn’t want them to get dirty.”

As they both undressed, Shepard tried not to gawk at how muscular he was, how broad his hips were, how deeply his chitinous plating differed from their own soft flesh.

“You look nice,” they muttered.

“You too.” He had closed back up a bit emotionally, awkward once more. Oh, but he was still so gorgeous. Shepard’s attention was drawn between his legs, where he had a cunt much like any human could, except without hair, with a wider hole, and of course, the same indigo tinge as the rest of him. It was slick and shiny, and they couldn’t wait to touch it. They laid down next to him, and their height difference became very apparent. They couldn’t reach between his legs and still be close enough to his face to kiss. Instead they nestled their head against his broad chest, smiling at the way he cradled them under one arm. “You’re so soft,” he sighed. “I worry I’ll hurt you somehow.”

“You won’t. Are you ready?”

“Yes.”

“Tell me if you need me to do anything differently.” Hand flattened, they palmed his lips, rubbing up and down slowly. He gritted his teeth audibly, and squinched his eyes shut. “Be as loud as you need to, it’s okay.”

He let out the breath he’d been holding, frowning.

“Hurts?”

“Yes, shit…”

“Tell me if I should stop.”

“No, you need to keep going, I… I’ll be fine. Press harder, actually.”

Shepard hesitated, then obeyed. Javik whimpered.

“Okay?”

“Yes, it’s okay. Oh, Shepard, it - it hurts, but I… I like it when it’s you.”

Shepard suddenly felt very warm, perhaps uncomfortably so. I like it when it’s you. I like it when it’s you. The words echoed in their head. His cunt had been so tender with arousal that he couldn’t touch it, and yet under their hand, he was deriving pleasure. 

“I like being so close to you,” they murmured, immediately feeling strange about admitting it.

He laughed harshly, then moaned. Shepard felt something wet and solid press into their hand, and moved their arm back in surprise. The first egg was out. It was roughly the size of a lime, clear and gelatinous with a peachy tinge. They wondered if it tasted good, then chastised themself internally for such a bizarre thought.

“There you go, you’re getting there.”

He was breathing hard, but managed to get out,

“Can you rub my clit?”

“Yeah, of course.” When they did, he cried out and tightened his grip on their shoulder. “Ohhh, fuck, Shepard!”

“It’s okay, you’re okay.” They hated to acknowledge that the sounds he was making were turning them on, but pressed their thighs together chasing release anyway. I hope he doesn’t notice.

“Are you okay?” he gasped.

“Fuck, yeah, I’m fine. More than fine.”

“I promise I’ll do - anything you want-”

“Shh, it’s fine.”

“Shepard!” he hissed.

Two more eggs came out, and Shepard brushed them aside. They looked up at his face, to find him looking disoriented and woozy. It was hard to throw him off his game, but getting one’s clit rubbed had a way of doing that for most people. His skin was sex-flushed and glowing. Dewy. They wished they could be kissing him, but that would have to wait.

“Still good?”

“Ah, yes, please-” He arched his back as they rubbed faster. “Oh, Shepard, oh-” He cried out, loudly, pushing out two more eggs. His cunt was twitching slightly, and he was having trouble keeping still enough for them to focus their efforts.

“Do I have to pin you down?” they teased.

“I wouldn’t argue,” he sighed.

Shepard changed position, laying their head somewhere near his hip and draping one arm over his thigh, one over his waist to pin him to the bed. As result of the change, their ass was within reaching distance of his hands, and he squeezed it lightly.

“Mm, I like that,” they said.

“Me too, fuck.”

“Only three more, you can do it.” Looking at the eggs, they were reminded of their earlier thought about tasting. They leaned forward slightly to press their tongue to his clit. Salty and tangy, much like a human’s. Javik trembled beneath them.

“Keep doing that!”

They sucked his clit, ran their tongue down his smooth lips, over and over until they, too, began to feel a bit dizzy. He tugged at their hair with weak hands, laughing in between the gasps. Shepard couldn’t help but smile. His laughter was such a rare gift, and made their heart flutter with joy. The final three eggs came out easily, so easily that when they lifted their head afterward, he asked-

“Why are you stopping?”

“Um, because they’re all out? I can keep going if you want, but I’d like to clean up first.”

“Shit, I didn’t even feel them come out. That’s all of them?”

“I counted, you’re good to go.”

“Fuck.” He relaxed, leaning his head back and breathing hard.

“What do I, uh, what do I do with these?”

“Just throw them in the trash. Worthless things.”

Once Shepard had done that, they wiped their hands off on the towel, lightly patted his soaking wet cunt (to Javik’s surprise and delight), and sprawled out beside him. They were often nagged by the thought that they took up too much space, but it was hard to feel that way beside a 6’6” alien. They studied him. He seemed relaxed, palms open, eyes closed. For a moment they wondered if he was asleep, but then he said,

“I feel like I’m melting into the mattress.”

“Is that good?”

“Yes,” he laughed. “Shepard, I… thank you. Words cannot express…”

“They truly can’t. I didn’t expect my day to go this way.” They coughed. “Did you, um… did you cum?”

“Several times.”

“Lucky you.”

“Mm, you could be lucky too. Let me know how you want me to pay you back.” He rolled over to face them, gaze uncharacteristically adoring. Shepard felt an odd chill run down their spine. Was this because of hormones, or the orgasms, or genuine feelings for them? “Anything you want.”

“It really wasn’t a problem.” It was confusing. Part of Javik’s appeal was his aloofness, maybe that was why this felt so strange. The idea that he could want commitment in any way was… foreign. Maybe he didn’t, maybe they were imagining it, but the way he was looking at them, the way he trailed his fingers down their chest, spoke so unmistakably of attachment. God. Those golden eyes, half-lidded in the aftermath of pleasure. High cheekbones, and a figure that was, for lack of a better word, hourglass. In moments like this, it was easy to find humanity in him. His lazy smile tempted them closer. Shepard leaned over and kissed him at the point of his crest, then on the lips. He brought a hand to their hip, squeezing their ass. Shepard sighed quietly.

“I like your hands on me,” they murmured.

“Me too.” They looked each other in the eye a moment longer, then Shepard rolled onto their back.

“Can I spend the night here?”

“Sure.”

“Can we order sushi?”

“I think you’ve earned that and more, Commander.”


End file.
